


Something New

by Bambambamboo



Series: AgentCorp intrigues! [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Big Sisters, Dating, F/F, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, mentions of Sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambamboo/pseuds/Bambambamboo
Summary: Alex and Lena had connected, unexpectedly and wondrously.So now, they are exploring the little aspects of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well well well... here goes.

It’s not news by any stretch that the CEO of LCorp & new CEO of Catco is a workaholic. It is not unusual that Lena Luthor will be the first to arrive in office nor is it a surprising sight for her to leave the office last. She knows that intelligence and acute business sense still requires execution for things to run smoothly, now, she is learning how to delegate to the capable hands of people whom she works with. 

However, on this Friday afternoon, it is certainly an interesting sight to see that Lena is leaving Catco at 4pm, with a blonde, blue-eyed girl dressed in her dark blue button-up, and tight black pants, the looks completed with glasses and pony tail. Name, Kara Danvers. Not so much who she’s with, not really, because they have been friends since The Venture Explosion and tabloids had sometimes published photos of their outings. But rather, the timing, and also that their arms are linked and they are talking to each others with smiles that extended to the depth of their eyes. 

They got on Lena’s car, which was waiting by the front entrance of the building. And while it is not exactly news worthy, National City had, in the recent week, experience a low-crime period and even lower gossip worthy occurrence. Paparazzi had taken to take random shots of ‘Person-of-Interest’, in the case, Lena Luthor, and whomever is in her orbit, despite the fact that she own a media empire now. Well, as someone who’s being forcefully put in the limelight, be it good light or bad light, Lena had grown to be accustomed to it, usually pays them no mind at all, more of an inconvenience really. 

But Kara, being a reporter as well as the Caped Superhero, the latter she had not disclose to Lena yet, are unusually defensive about it instead. She is adamant about approaching them, to tell them to stop, because it’s a violation of privacy. This defensiveness brought about an overflow of emotions of Lena’s part, because, although she didn’t needed any defending, she was glad that Kara cared enough to do that. She pulled Kara closer, and practically stuffed Kara into the car. 

“Lena, why did you stopped me?”

“Kara, they were just doing their job, and I’m used to it.”

“But you don’t need to, get used to it, I mean..” 

Lena waved her off, with a smile. 

After 20 minutes, they arrived outside one of cafe, which she has had some pretty fond memories of. 

Lena informed her driver to go off for the day and she will have her own transport home. They stepped out of the car and headed into the cafe, the smell of food spurred Kara to walk faster and she took the lead. Once inside, she looked around for the person they were expecting. She went over to the Red-haired person, her sister or sitter, depends on how you see it. Alex was back facing the entrance and reading the menu. Kara sped over and gave her a standing side hug squishing Alex’s head against her boobs. 

“Hey Sis” 

“WHAT……” Alex stood. 

She realized it’s just Kara, and glared, but Kara did not even noticed, because she was already seated and looking through the menu. Nobody comes between Kara and Food. 

Alex then noticed the green-eyed woman now standing beside her, she turned towards Lena, and gave her a grin so wide that almost split her face. Lena opened her arms for a quick embrace, but was pulled into a kiss, that is threatening to be inappropriate in public eyes, but neither cared. Lena then realized the occasion, and pulled back, looking at Alex’s face and seeing her expression in a bliss, eyes still closed. She blew a warm breath over Alex’s face, 

“Hi, I missed you” 

“Yes, I missed you too.” Alex opened her eyes, looked into the emerald depths of Lena’s eyes, not breaking the hug at all. 

“Tsk tsk tsk tsk! You two are disgusting. I thought Alex you were at Lena’s place last night?”

Alex just rolled her eyes in mock exasperation while Lena just shrugged, they parted and sat opposite Kara in the booth seat and of course, close enough their thighs were touching. While they were perusing the menu, Kara waved the waiter over to start on their too-large order, undoubtedly, because of a certain Kryptonian appetite.

“Remind me again, why did we bring her?” Alex asked Lena, though pointed a finger towards her very super-powered sister. 

“Ahem, first of all, I wanted to try the food here, I can’t believe you Alex, you did not share the intel of good food, that’s like the first and foremost rule of the Sister Code. Luckily, Lena told me. Secondly, don’t pretend that you are not glad to see me. “ 

And yes, Alex is very happy that Kara came along with Lena, because she knew Kara is trying to be strong and put the matter of Mon-El’s return albeit married, behind her. She knows Kara always love very hard, and this healing process will take sometime, her cheery appearance will serve to deceive anyone else, but not Alex, and apparently not Lena too. 

She can’t believe that just a month ago, she had hesitated and struggled to tell Kara about Lena and her, taking the leap, to try to be with each other. She’s human after all, she’s just worried about people thinking that she jumped into another loop as a rebound, that Lena is her rebound. But no one knew the magnitude of the feelings she had developed for Lena with such rapidity. But Kara had taken it in stride, being extremely supportive and if Kara held any judgement against Alex and Lena, Alex couldn’t tell. 

And Lena was initially worried that coming clean with Kara will eventually caused things to be weird between her and Kara, being her dating Alex and all. However, Kara gave her a tight hug upon arrival on the fateful Harry Potter Marathon, and told her, 

“Make each other happy okay? Both of you are my best sister and best friend, I won’t know who to murder and bury, it will be a hard choice.”

Lena jaw-dropped. That’s an extremely disturbing scene, at least in Lena’s mind, because she is usually not easily fazed. Has she been given a shovel talk by the caped superhero, in the sweetest way possible? (of course Lena knows she’s Supergirl, her disguise is ponytail and glasses) 

She was then pulled from her spot by Alex, to sit beside her, on the couch, while the two sisters started to devour their pizzas. She was still in a daze until suddenly she snapped back to reality to Alex’s smiling questioning eyes after 10minutes. 

“What? 3 boxes of pizza, 10 minutes, and there’s only one slice left? What monsters are the two of you?”


	2. lunch out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visit Lena in her office for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there really isn't any plot. 
> 
> I just had this idea and i wrote it in.

It’s been a really hectic week for Lena, what’s with quarterly projection meetings with the Boards of both L-Corp and CatCo that she had been buried to her neck with work that she had not seen Alex for the whole of the week, only the occasional messages that they send enquiring about each others’ day. It has been a month since they had started dating, where everything still feel so new. Most of their time were spent in Lena’s penthouse so that they really avoid the prying eyes of the paparazzi.

She knew how heavy the workload as a CEO at L-Corp that she’d decided to give Sam a week off, to spend time with Ruby, well, she’s the honorary cool aunt after all. She had spent the entire morning at work that she had not realized it’s already 2pm in the afternoon. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, it’s Jess, her assistant letting her know that she has a visitor, Ms Danvers and she asked Jess to send them in. She saved and closed the window on her laptop, and raised her head as the visitor knocked and pushed the door in. 

“Hi. Ms Luthor. ” It’s Alex, stepping into her office in her pantsuit and white button-up, looking every bit the professional, but the looks in her eyes gave her away. Alex was looking at her with a soft look in her eyes. Alex had not visited Lena in her workplace before. And she really does like the professional badass look on Alex. 

“Hello Special Agent Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?”

Lena stood up, walked around her desk and lean on the other side, crossing her feet, and crossing her arms, with a smirk on her face. 

“Oh… well, Ms Luthor, it’s not for your pleasure, it’s for mine.” 

Alex sauntered across the room until she arrived in front of Lena, and raised her hand, placing it on Lena’s waist. Then leaned forward until her lips are almost touching Lena’s, looked into her eyes, and the line of sight drifted to her lips, asked, 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, Damn Alex, she still does has that kind of effect on her. And being so respectful despite being smooth and all. Lena unfold her arms, and pulled on Alex’s suit lapels, pulled her in to close the distance. After a good 5 minutes of exploring each others’ mouths, and the hands are drifting towards inappropriate for office setting, where her assistant could just walk in anytime, Lena pulled back, face flushed, slightly out of breath, once again looking into Alex’s mesmerizing eyes. 

“Hi, love.”

Lena’s sultry voice infused with desire, the term of endearment just made Alex feel so much, that she practically wanted to kiss her again. But no, Alex has a mission. Non-work mission. Today is her off day from work, as ordered by J’onn, that she is not needed in the DEO because she had put in too many overtime hours. She figured that if she’s to visit Lena, she should not wear her casual street wear, hence the outfit. Alex knew that the workaholic in Lena probably had not had lunch since she did not reply her message yet, probably buried in work (she guessed right!)

“Hey” Alex lifted one of her hand to stroke Lena’s cheek with the back of her knuckles. 

Lena’s eyes fluttered slightly at the contact, her hand that are on Alex’s neck now, playing with the baby hair at the back of her nape. 

“What was that for? The kiss I mean, not that it is not welcomed.” 

“Do you need a reason for that? I mean, have you looked at my girl, rocking the power bitch look. And I missed you.” 

“Ha. Really? This look turned you on? “Lena raised an eyebrow, encircling her arms around Alex’s neck, while Alex now placed both her hands behind Lena’s lower back to support her. “Maybe I should wear this in the bedroom.” She whispered breathily in Alex’s ear. 

Alex shuddered. 

“Oh. I guessed I prefer you wearing nothing in the bedroom. But, this will do too.” 

“Smooth Agent Danvers.” 

“Okay. Let’s not digress. We’re going for lunch now. “

“Is this dirty talk still?” Lena looked confused. “Because it’s only…” She glanced at her watch, then realized it’s already way past lunch time. She looked sheepishly at Alex, whom narrowed her eyes. 

“Let’s go babe.” 

Alex intertwined her fingers with Lena, and was about to walk out the room with Lena in tow, then she got pulled back. She was puzzled. Then realized Lena might not want the public display of affection yet. Damn her one-tracked mind. She tried to withdraw her fingers, which made Lena hold it even tighter, pulling Alex to her front again. With her free hand, she reached for her box of tissue, pulled one out, started wiping her face, only then she realized Lena’s burgundy red lips were all smudged due to their less than gentle making out earlier, and figured hers must look similar. She just stood there and let Lena wiped her face, then touched up her own make-up. 

“Alright, let’s go. Now that you mention, I’m famished.”

Alex did not want to assume, so she did not initiate any closeness. Until, Lena walked closer and linked their arms together, holding on to Alex’s bicep. And both of them left the room with wide smiles across their face. 

As they leave the room, Lena walked over to Jess, telling her to leave any non-urgent messages until she comes back from lunch, then strode over to link her arm with Alex again and walked into the open lift, which left Jess looking at the both of them slightly curiously, because, last she noticed it was always the other Danvers, Kara Danvers who are having lunch dates with her boss. Although they were close, they seemed more like friends, but this one. Are the two Danvers related? How many Danverses are there in National City actually? 

Once out of the office building, their arms still linked. She brought Lena to one of the quaint cafe at the street corner 2 blocks from L-Corp. One that Lena had passed by all the time but could find the time to visit. But good thing is that lunch crowd is over, so there’s only 2 other patrons, staring at their laptops with earphones plugged in, probably looking for the out of office workspace, Lena figured. 

The colour scheme of the cafe looks eclectic, none of the furniture matches, but it didn’t feel out of place at all. Very young vibe. Most importantly, the coffee smells heavenly. Lena and Alex sat down at one of the booth seats as they entered and were not greeted by any server. Just as they sat, one young staff who looks like she’s still in college, came out of the kitchen and skipped over to their table with menus, and left them to make their choices before she returned a couple of minutes later. 

Lena enjoyed the relax ambience of the place, and also the food was really good, authentic, yet not too spicy for her palate. However, she was really touched by the fact that Alex showed up to her office to bring her out for lunch, with no motives other than to feed her and see her. As a person who’s one of the youngest CEO of a fortune 500 company, she’d gotten used to business and working lunches, but having someone like Alex who cares so intensely, she so happy she wants to shout it out to the world. Lena was just lost in her thoughts as Alex had foot the bills and returned to the table, seeing Lena zoning out with a goofy smile on her face. 

“A penny for your thoughts? “ Alex planted a kiss on her cheek after she asked. 

“Oh… I just want to say I Love… erh.. I Love that you brought me out to this place today, it’s great! Thank you darling.”

Lena turned her head and gave Alex a kiss on her lips, followed by a small gentle nip on her lower lip that left Alex smiling, hoping that Alex did not noticed how she very nearly let slipped the 3 words. 

Of course Alex noticed. First, She’s a special agent, second-in-command in the DEO, known for being perceptive. But she will give both of them time to adapt and be ready for each others. 

“It’s my pleasure, dear. Will I see you tonight? My place? I know you’ve been busy. Let me help you relax?” 

Alex wriggled her brows in a suggestive manners and made Lena burst out laughing. 

“Sure. But I must get back to work ASAP to leave as early as I can.” 

With that, Alex walked Lena back to her office building before parting at her lobby with a wave while Alex headed to her parked bike, both looking forward to a relaxed night with their favourite person, because there’s no place they’d rather be.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to Alex's place for the first time.

Alex was in her home, panting and sweaty from her home workouts, after her late late lunch with Lena. Clad in just a black sports bra and a grey running shorts. Because unlike her sister with superhuman metabolism, she actually has to work out hard to maintain those abs, which, judging by how Lena likes to worship her abs, she is pretty darn proud of them.

After an hour and an half of hard work, she is equal part tired and hungry, because she only had a light bite when she and Lena went for lunch. However, Alex decided to leave the eating part to later, when Lena arrive after her work. She opened her fridge and took out a bottle of water, while uncapping the water, she picked up her phone on the counter, deciding to scroll through her social medias, although she’s not one who’s big on updating any of her personal stuffs, (being part of a TOP secret Black Ops Team that is technically non-existent) she does likes to know what are the stuffs people around her are up to, news-feed and all.

As she scrolled through her twitter feeds, something caught her eyes.

Lena. And her. Arms linked. Looking at each others’ eyes. Photographed.

Though the photos quality were grainy, possibly by some phone camera that could not super-zoom, it is unmistakable it’s Lena. Though for Alex, it’s mostly just her hair and her side profile. She read through the tabloids, and realized that she has not been identified yet. The photos are actually pretty innocuous.

However, Alex was panicky now. Because she knows how much Lena values her privacy, and that’s the reason why the places they go to usually uncrowded, like the cafes that she brought her to, and people tends to stay out of each others’ businesses. She didn’t want Lena to be affected, because after all, she has businesses to run.

Just then, Alex heard a knock on her door, she was still vexed and distracted when she went to answer the door, when looking into the peek hole, she saw Lena, still in her daytime business outfit, looking immaculate as ever. (Duh!) She opened the door to Lena, her bag in one hand, a bottle of Red wine in another.

◎◎◎

Lena had a collection of wine to loosen up some business talks, in her private bar in her office. As soon as she wrapped up on her work for the week, she is finally in for a hopefully uninterrupted weekend. She picked one of her favorite red wine because today is the first time she’s going to Alex’s place, she knew Alex won’t mind but she don’t want to turn up empty-handed. She is after all, a Luthor, who has had years of etiquette training, although her family are usually too snobbish to care.

She called her driver to pick her up and send her to Alex’s place, telling him to go home for the day. Along the drive, she had scrolled through her twitter, and came across photos of hers and Alex’s, most likely taken this afternoon as they went for lunch. The photo quality is really pretty crappy, Lena thought. The picture didn’t even show Alex’s face. Speaking of that, they have yet to take a wefie. She should ask Alex to take a picture together later. Nope. Nothing of interest. She locked her phone and threw it back into her bag.

As she entered the building, she realized the security of Alex’s building should really be improved, it’s rather primitive. She remembered Kara mentioning Alex being kidnapped a few months ago, her heart sped up at the thoughts, now thinking of how she can improve the security, to make her lover safer. Maybe she could buy the building, because you can’t just waltz in and install new security system for a random building. Damn. Is she being too extra, too over? Well, dramatic is in her blood after all.

As Lena arrived at Alex’s floor, still caught in her thoughts of improving Alex’s building. She looked out for the unit Alex texted her and absentmindedly knocked. What greeted her was the sight of an Alex, with a lot of skins on display, ie. Her abs, her defined shoulders and arms, her muscular long legs, a slight sheen of perspiration covering her smooth skin, and her abs. Oh have I mentioned those already? Because useless Lena is weak for Alex’s abs. Well, her mind pretty much short circuited at the sight.

Alex opened the door wider and smirked, because of course she noticed how Lena had checked her out, her eyes roving all over her, that she herself realized she was still in her work out attire.

“Hi, come in?”

Lena nodded dumbly, and walked in, toed off her heels at the side, placed her bag and the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. Turned back to Alex who was shutting the door, and pushed her against the shut door, pinning Alex on the door, with her front to Alex’s back. Her hands started moving and kneading across Alex’s torso, and her lips against the side of Alex’s neck, she whispered,

“Hi Love.”

Of course, Alex could have easily overpowered Lena if she wanted, but she love the fact that she can turn Lena into a gay mess like that, and she enjoys the attention and feels so very cherished. And her breathy voice, her roaming touches are turning her on. She managed to turned herself in Lena’s hold and now stood facing Lena, she wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulder and lean in until she brushes her nose against Lena’s, whispered.

“babe, hungry much?”

“Oh, you expect me to pretend otherwise when you came to the door looking like that? “  
Lena emphasized her point by squeezing one of Alex’s ass cheeks through her flimsy running shorts.

Alex laughed. And struggled out of Lena’s hold.

“Haha.. it wasn’t intentional though, but I’m sweaty and disgusting now, I have to shower first. Do you want to order the food? I would cook for you, but I value our lives.”

Then Alex marched into the bathroom.

Lena looked at the pristine, almost unused kitchen, looking like the most utilized appliances are the coffee machine and microwave oven. And the place where smoke detectors are usually found, there’s only a pathetic wire dangling. Lena nodded, and picked up the menus strewn over the counter, and ordered some Chinese food, these Danvers sisters really does love their kungpow chicken and potstickers, looking at how much more worn-out the Chinese menu is, compared to the rest. She was told the order will take another 30 minutes before arriving, she decided to join Alex in the shower. Grabbing her change of clothes from her bag.

As she walked towards the bathroom, the door was ajar. As she stripped down, leaving her clothes on the bathroom vanity cabinet that looks very utilitarian compared to hers. She stepped into the shower, with Alex in the midst of rinsing off the suds, back facing her. She encircle her arms around Alex’s waist and attached her front to Alex’s back, which Alex instantly melted into the embrace.

“You took so long I thought you weren’t gonna join me.” Alex whispered, just basking in the feeling of being so close to Lena.

Lena laughed and buried her face into Alex’s wet hair, nuzzling her neck, and pulled her even closer.

Alex then turned around and started kissing Lena on her neck, guiding her to lean against the wall, and the feeling of their nipples brushing, the slickness of the soap, the hot tongues against skins, quickly found Alex on her knees, with one of Lena’s thigh propped on her shoulders, her fingers tangled in Alex’s hair, while Alex’s tongue strokes Lena’s insides to a climax. While Alex slows her movement, to guide Lena down from her high, then stand up still holding Jello Lena closely.

“Hey, Are you okay?”

“Yes darling. Though I think we gotta get out soon, or we might catch a cold, and the food is arriving. I think.”

“Ah… Yes! But bear in mind, that was just the prelude.” Alex snickered as she passed Lena a fresh towel.

“Oh… Sure. I looking forward to you, helping me to ‘relax’ as you promised.”

Lena raised an amused eyebrow and air-quoted Alex. Of which Alex just responded with a wiggle of eyebrows. Wow these two. The eye-brow game is too strong.

Alex left the bathroom to get into her clothes while Lena remained in the bathroom. Lena is glad she does have a change of casual clothes in her office for untimely travel at times. After she changed into her baggy tank and yoga pants. She exited the bathroom to Alex, fully dressed and paying the delivery guy for the food.

“I can’t believe you. Lena Luthor! How did you managed to order a Kale Salad from a Chinese restaurant?”

Alex looked at Lena in disbelief, as she took the food boxes out of the bag.

“Well, I have my ways. “ Lena just laughed.


	4. Better late than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is late.  
> Lena is asleep. 
> 
> This is smut.  
> (i'm shitty at summarising)

It seems like just one of a regular day in the DEO, well, as regular a day as can be fighting alien threats and protecting the Earth. But who are we kidding. There's no rest for the wicked.

One of the more violent Alien had broken out of the DEO containment cell and is wrecking havoc in the outskirt of the town, in the late afternoon just as Alex was almost going home. She has a standing date with Lena tonight. But this has to happen. So she's frustrated, but her sense of professionalism tells her to take it in stride. So she put on her game face and take up the command post as J'onn had already went back to spend more time with his Martian dad.

This incident activated Supergirl and Alpha Team while Alex stayed back in city base to assume control of the situation. By the time DEO officially stand down from the threat and have the alien secured back into his cell, she realized that it is already 10pm. Just then, she recalled that she had forgotten to call Lena to let her know of the delay, and she had left her personal cellphone in her lab.

As she retrieved her phone, she found herself with 2 missed calls and a text from Lena.

" _Hey love, still busy? I will wait for u at your place_. "

A sense of warmth combined with guilt engulfed her senses. She took record time in leaving the city base, which she found once again relieved that it's only a couple of blocks from her own apartment. This is not the first time she had been delayed by work, so she have given a spare key to Lena, so that if she arrived at her place before Alex, she need not wait outside.

As she slotted her key into the lock and opened the door, she saw that the light was dimmed, her favorite scented candles still burning on the kitchen counter, with a half-drank glass of red wine on the coffee table, some documentary playing on the tv, and her Lena, sitting on her couch with the throw blanket over her legs, eyes closed, asleep.

She was really happy to see this beautiful intelligent lady who usually built her internal wall high. (not that hers is any better, J'onn even complimented her on her perpetual seriousness) She likes that Lena is so comfortable in her place. Because as Alex placed her bag on the counter and went over to her couch, crouching before Lena, she noticed that Lena had donned Alex's sweater, her make-up-free face looks so young, and her nerdy black framed glasses perched on her sharp nose.

Alex knelt down in front of the couch, in front of Lena's sleeping form. She removed Lena's glasses and Lena stirred, still not waking yet. She traced Lena's face with her index finger from forehead to her nose, to her lips and then her jawline. Lena wrinkled her forehead and released a mumbled grumble, before her long lashes fluttered and opened. As her vision came to a focus before Alex, she smiled.

"Hi baby" Alex cooed, as she lean in to give Lena a soft forehead kiss.

"Hi you" Lena extended her arms and pout her lips in invitation for a kiss.

Alex wasted no time and lean in until their lips overlapped and Alex licked Lena's lower lip to tease it open and continue her endeavour to find Lena's tongue, twirling playfully and sucking, seemingly unable to get enough of the way Lena taste, she tasted like wine and her own unique taste. Alex's hand which was on Lena's sides, on the couch, moved to remove throw blanket still covering Lena's legs, as she removed and rested her hands on Lena's thighs, she felt smooth expanse of Lena's soft skin, then she realized Lena was only in a turquoise colored silk thong..

As Alex's slightly calloused hands made contact with her thighs, massaging, squeezing, Lena gave a soft whimper and quickened her breaths. God, it's just the sounds that Alex figured she won't ever get tired off. Lena tangled her fingers into Alex's red hair as she moved her lips along Lena's jawline and started sucking on her pulse point, and smoothing over the spot with her tongue. While Alex's hands crept higher and as her knuckles brushed across Lena's covered centre, she moaned at the wetness that she felt on the fabric. Lena threw her head back against the couch and arched her back in response, to seek out the delicious friction. Then suddenly, she found that the mouth on her neck had disappeared. She opened her eyes and met Alex, now couched even lower, her head hovering over her lower abdomen, then rest her hands on under the sweatshirt, on her ribcage and moving higher to graze the bottom of her boobs. And lower her head, and started licking at the still-covered clit, all the while looking into Lena’s eyes with a devious look in her eyes.

Lena was overcame by desire and bucked her center into Alex, which was rather difficult given that her lower body was pinned by Alex. After a while, she lowered her hand and held onto Alex’s cheek and lifted,

“Alex Darling, Don’t tease.” Lena whined.

Hearing which, Alex decided to grant Lena’s wish, she’s trying to repent after all.

In one swift motion, she pulled Lena’s underwear and sweater off, and gave her clit a light lick and a kiss, then parted Lena’s thighs and placed the left over her shoulder. The sudden moment left Lena in a dilemma of hot & cold. Alex placed one of her hand over Lena’s abdomen, unlike Alex, it’s not rippled, but it’s toned, and smooth. The other hand, she reached upwards and started caressing Lena’s breast, alternating rolling her nipple between her thumb and index fingers.

Her tongue started circling Lena’s clit lightly fluttering. Then licked lower along her lower lips and started licked along the entrance now, which cause Lena to tangle her fingers into Alex’s hair to keep her there and arched her hips higher to gain more contact.

“Uhhh… Baby… I need you inside… now.”

“Oh god… you are so beautiful.”

Alex is mesmerized by the woman squirming under her right now, that doesn’t mean she abort mission now. She is a combatant after all. She dipped her tongue into the entrance and is in awe of the taste of the woman once again, not stopping, she keeps up the in and out motion, all the while keeping one hand on Lena’s breast teasing the nipples and the other thumbing her clit. Until Lena suddenly tensed and she felt a flooding of her essence at her tongue, and Alex slowed her moment to bring Lena down from her peak, until she slacked into the couch again, unmoving except for breathing motion on her chest. Alex adjusted Lena until she is lying on the couch, and covered her body with Alex’s own, intertwining their legs and she made sure not to put all the way on Lena by supporting herself on the elbows, which Lena didn’t hesitate but pulled Alex’s face in for a heated kiss that was made hotter as Lena tasted herself on Alex’s tongue, until one of them had to come up for air.

“Wow! You are phenomenal.” Lena said, still snuggled up, with Alex’s head now on her chest.

“Well, I do my best!” Alex grinned smugly

“hm… I’m ninety percent satisfied.” Lena rolled her eyes, playing with Alex’s hair.

“What? Why? Where did the rest of the 10% went?” Ever-competitive Alex Danvers is bewildered.

“Well,” she glanced downwards, “You are overdressed.”

“Oh… easy does it. “ Alex is stripped down in less than a minute, lifting Lena in a bridal carry and headed towards the bed, throwing her on her gigantic Californian King Bed and covering Lena’s with her own.

“Now Lena baby, tell me, what else do I need to do to get 100%?” Alex taunted.


	5. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is one of the rare Sunday where neither of them have to work, so the date night the night before extended long into the early morning, doing bedroom activities in Lena’s penthouse. As Alex woke up, she realised it’s probably late morning but still feel the reluctance to leave the warmth of her girlfriend’s embrace. Warmth..? She was lying on her stomach with her face in the soft pillow, and stretched her arms to search for her girlfriend.

So, Alex and Lena had been dating for the past 3 months, and had never felt lighter. Not to say that Maggie is not comparable to Lena, they are different. Alex will never disrespect her relationship with Maggie like that, but she had come to accept that they simply do not fit, and it’s not because Maggie is not enough. She do not want to put this weight onto Lena, because, they have an easy chemistry, they just get each other in a way no one does, not even her sister. Both of them have a darker view of the world concealed by a steely appearance. Both felt overshadowed by outstanding siblings, whom they love to bits. Although for Lena, this love had evaporated along with multiple attempts on her life. 

However, they still tread carefully with each others. Kind of like waiting for the other shoes to drop. Because, things usually goes this way for the both of them. But Lena had enough. She wanted to move forward, she wants her and Alex to be a Thing. Even though they are dating, the only person in the knows, is Kara. And perhaps her assistant, Jess, who is sharper than she like to be portrayed. And they had not said the L word to each other yet, although Lena dropped it teasingly as a term of endearment sometimes. But its doesn’t count. And quite honestly, Lena have had to hold her tongue for a few times when the words threaten to slip out, but her insecurities stopped her, she didn’t want to be rebound, she know Alex said she wanted them to mean something, but what if as time goes by, she realized she don’t want to be with Lena. 

It is one of the rare Sunday where neither of them have to work, so the date night the night before extended long into the early morning, doing bedroom activities in Lena’s penthouse. As Alex woke up, she realised it’s probably late morning but still feel the reluctance to leave the warmth of her girlfriend’s embrace. Warmth..? She was lying on her stomach with her face in the soft pillow, and stretched her arms to search for her girlfriend. (although they hadn’t approach the question yet but in her heart, she’d long regarded Lena as her girlfriend) But she only found cold sheets, and the person in question is nowhere to be found. She furrowed her brows and opened her eyes. There’s no one.

Just then, she heard sounds coming from outside the room and figured that Lena, had gotten up. She quickly pulled herself out of bed and pulled on a discarded t-shirt and her boyshorts on the floor at the end of the bed. She followed the sounds and found herself at the entrance looking at Lena wearing a champagne colored silk shirt, only buttoned at the center 2 buttons, and her valley in between her breast on display, with a similar colored panty, sitting at the kitchen counter and sipping a cup of coffee, scrolling through her tablet, until she found Alex standing there and gave her a bright smile. This scene screams sexiness and Alex found her throat went dry. As if on autopilot, she approached Lena and Lena set down the coffee, stood up and Alex moved in to give her a deep embrace, buried her face in Lena’s neck, and breath in Lena’s unique scent. 

“Good Morning, dear.” 

“Good morning indeed my darling. “ Lena pulled back slightly and lean in to kiss Alex. “Coffee for you?” 

“Sure.” But even as Alex answered, she did not let go of Lena, still clinging on tightly. 

“How am I going to get you coffee if you don’t let go?” Lena laughed. 

“But… You feel so good in my arms.” 

“Okay.” So Lena moved backwards to the coffee pot, with Alex still clinging on, not breaking the contact, making the movement very awkward, but neither seems to mind. Until Lena was leaning on her back on the counter, and trapped between Alex and the granite table top at the small of her back. She was still smiling, because hell, she doesn’t want to let go as well. 

“Hey,”  
“Um.. Yes.” Alex started moving her lips nip at Lena’s neck. 

“I.. Uh.. I have something… to ask you. “ The kiss that Alex planted on her neck made it hard for Lena to collect her thoughts. 

“What?” Alex started moving her hands up and down Lena’s back, and one hand slipped under her shirt, and is currently caressing the skin at the small of her back and Lena’s breath hitched. 

“Alex darling.. Will you be my girlfriend?” Lena just wanted to get the words out before she chicken out. Then she felt Alex’s movement stopped. Shit! She felt Alex pulled back and she braced herself for the rejection that she was about to face. 

Alex seeked her eyes, looking into the green of her irises with utmost sincerity, “Dear, I know we haven’t talked about this, but in my mind, you are already my girlfriend.” 

Lena’s eyes widened in delight, “Uh… So, that’s a Yes?” 

“Of course it’s a Yes!” She narrowed her eyes at Lena, and leaned down to capture her lips into another round of kiss, which soon found Lena now sitting on the granite counter, Alex’s body in between her legs, and now Alex’s lips are sucking, nipping at the top of Lena’s bosoms made readily available by the minimally buttoned shirt, while Lena’s hands is tangled in Alex’s red hair, holding her in position. 

“So… “ Lena drawled. 

Alex pulled back, trying to regain any semblance of control. God, this woman. Looking at Lena, her face still looked like she’s in a daze. 

“your coffee is getting cold?” Lena teased. 

“Fuck coffee! Now I wanna have celebratory sex with my girlfriend.” Alex sneered. 

“Oh. Girlfriend. That will be me. That’s right. “ She then grabbed Alex’s face and gave her wet smooch on her lips. 

Alex face-palmed. Because how did she land this hot beautiful intelligent woman as her girlfriend, who knew how to press all her buttons, in every sense. While Lena was still gloating, she swept her up into her arms and carried her to the nearest soft comfortable surface, ie. Lena’s couch, to execute her plan : Celebratory Sex.


	6. Introducing the superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where James and Winn finds out Alex and Lena's dating at Games Night.

Ever since Alex and Lena decidedly made things official between them, Lena no longer bothers with the paps following them. And Alex had never really cared, except for one time when one of them came too close for comfort and she had threatened to smash the expensive looking camera on the ground that the paparazzi came to a conclusion that it is not worth risking their lives for exposé, and kept a respectable distance. So since they are not hiding it at all, the news died down pretty much rapidly. 

They had also attended Games Nights at both Alex's and Kara's places together and are not shy with displays of affection and secretive eye-fucks with each others. 

Initially, both Winn and James were slightly slack-jawed when they first saw those displays of affection, but when they saw the chemistry that Alex and Lena shared, they were really happy that Alex is once again happy. 

For Winn, as the honorary younger brother of Alex, (even though he is the same age) he cares a lot about Alex. Even amidst weekly threats from Alex, that at first left him nervous, now he realised that those are mostly harmless, he had came to dismiss them, much to Alex's irritation. He had seen how down Alex were when Alex was talking to Maggie about resolving their differences, he understood how much Alex loved Maggie, and his heart clenched when he heard they had broken up and Kara had brought them back to Midvale. 

However, when Alex came back to work, he found a bounce in her stride, he was even more puzzled when he tried to ask Kara about Alex and Maggie's reconciliation and the answer was negative. When he first saw Lena turned up for Games Night at Alex's place, he didn't think much of it, thinking that it's probably by association of Kara's friendship with the CEO. He saw Kara greeted Lena with a hug at the doorstep, and Alex came out of the washroom, she walked up to Lena, snaked her arms around her waist and gave her a hug... No.. A kiss... On the lips. The gears turned in his head and realization hits him. 

Well, ever since he had worked together with Lena, though coincidentally, at L-Corp Gala where they had successfully stopped the robbers at their heist with the black body field generator, he had admired Lena's courage and innovative. Through the past year, he had seen how Lena was being harmed and framed by someone one calls family, his heart goes out to Lena, because if anyone can say that your family don't define you, Winn is one of them, being the spawn of a murderous villain and all. 

So, when he realised that it is Lena who put that goofy grin on Alex's face, and it is Alex who made Lena looks like she's truly comfortable in all the times that he had seen of her, his face threatens to split at the intensity of his smile. 

For James, he had always cared for Alex like he does a younger sister, he knows the pressure of constantly being compared to a superhuman, he saw how Alex fell in and out of love, he was also in contact with Maggie, whom had asked him to take care of Alex and reiterated that it is neither of their fault that they had broken up. And he had promised Maggie to be supportive of Alex. 

When he saw Lena and Alex walking towards the couch where he was seated, attention split from the news program, he noticed Alex placed her palm on the small of Lena's back, and as Alex sat the armchair beside the couch, she pulled Lena to sit on her lap, and Lena did so with much ease, like this is how it has always been, and James wondered when they actually started. His eyes widened as he smiled, because he loves to see his little sis being happy, and Alex looks very much so.  

And Lena, having bought over CatCo, hadn't tried to undermine James' work as the acting CEO of CatCo, giving him free rein to run the Media Company as he deems fit, only offering business opinions, which she constantly reminds James that she is only consulting, and oftentimes, the opinions she offered are really great for business. This caused James to really coming to enjoy working with Lena, and the 2 of them slowly forming a camaraderie. 

None of them made a big deal of Lena joining the Games night, and just genuinely enjoying each others' easy company filled with playful bantering and thrashtalks, geek talks and business talks. 

On one of the Games Night, when halfway through a conversation, a siren sounded in the distance,  Kara suddenly tilted her head, furrowed her brows as if in concentration, and turned to look at Alex in seriousness, 

"Oh. I suddenly realised I forgot about an article I had to submit to Snapper first thing in the morning. " 

Lena looked at Kara, amused, 

"Sure. Kara. Get up, up and away." 

"Haha... Yeah. I gotta get up. Gotta go. Bye." 

Kara stumbled to stand and nearly fell, then hit the corner of the coffee table with her knee before gathering her messenger bag and coat and left the apartment through the door, like a human. 

James and Winn eyed the awkward exchange between Lena and Kara, looked at Alex's smirk. Narrowed their eyes at Lena. James opened his mouth first, 

"You knew." 

Lena laughed, pointing at the coffee table where the corner that fell victim to the girl of steel's knee earlier, had splintered off. 

"Of course, my IQ is over 160. Even though it's not, her disguise needs to be improved, pony tails and glasses don't cut it. " 

Alex shrugged and said, "That's what i keep telling her."

Winn interjected, " uh ohh... She doesn't know you knew?" 

"Well, I keep hinting, whenever she had to come up with an excuse, but she just flustered and gets away really fast. I swear I saw her started changing twice before she even leave my line of sight. " 

James and Winn face-palmed in unison. 

"So when are you gonna let her know you already know, so she'd cut the excuses?" Winn snickered. 

Lena just shrugged,  
"Well, let's bet, shall we?" 

"Oh Luthor, you're on." both James and Winn leaned forward enthusiastically. 

Until Alex cleared her throat, 

"Excuse me, you are not betting. " she said protectively, pulling Lena by her jaw to face Alex. 

She then turned to James and Winn, 

"Okay! Games Night's over! Get going."

Then back to Lena, who seems like she's getting up to leave, 

"Uh uh... You are not leaving my dear, you are staying the night, and tomorrow morning we will end the charade by talking to Kara. " 

"Really? What's in it for me?" Lena said, leaning in close to kiss Alex under her ears, while climbing into Alex's laps, continuing the sucking and nipping on Alex's neck.

And that's the cue for James and Winn scrambling to leave Alex's apartment lest they hear any scandalous exchange they absolutely do not want to hear their younger sister or older sister have with their lover, both of whom, didn't even register the departure of them until a round of heated make-out session later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love James and Winn. I hate to hear that they are trying to pair Lena with James. I like LOT and my favorite character is Sara Lance, and AgentCanary is a thing now, but i dont think they would have worked out, Unlike Sanvers chemistry and non-canon Supercorp and Agentcorp(in my head). They fought well together though. 
> 
> Just saying.


	7. Move in with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is struck by a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Life got in the way, so i haven't been writing, hope i haven't been forgotten. =P  
> and also, i've gotten into reading Avalance and AgentReign recently, and kinda loving it. oops.   
> i love non-canon rarepairs. it's fun!

As the sunlight spilled into the bedroom and bathed the room in a warm glow, Alex split open an eye and found herself faced with a bundle of blanket wrapped Lena, who’d wrapped her cold legs around Alex’s slightly warmer lower limbs. The only part exposed was her beautiful make-up free face above the nose for easy breathing, Lena is still deeply asleep with a deep breathing sound. Alex, with the impeccable habit of waking early to go for morning runs prior to Lena-filled mornings, usually wakes up early just to watch Lena sleep, but last night she made a resolution to go and run in the morning, because she don’t want her abs to go to waste. So now, she’s feeling quite torn, because she’s not used to breaking her own promises to herself but she couldn’t resist the pull of cuddling with Lena. 

She mustered up all her determination and tries to extract her limbs, that are all entangled with the woman in her embrace, but reluctant to wake Lena, she knows Lena’s had a very stressful week, and today is one of the rare days that she gets to sleep in and has no morning engagement. After she had succeeded and sat up in bed, Alex felt pale arms crept around and wrapped around her torso, with Lena’s very exquisite face on her back. 

“My warmer, where do you think you are going? ” 

Alex laughed and turned around in the embrace, placing Lena’s head in her lap now, her eyes still closed. 

“Hey, babe. Good morning. “ 

“hm…. morning Darling. “ Lena mumbled as her long lashes flickered and her eyes opened to look at Alex longingly. 

Alex lowered herself and tucked Lena properly into her position on the bed properly again, covering Lena in layers of blankets, before closing the distance and gave Lena a long sweet kiss that leaves both their faces slightly red.

“I’m going for a run, baby. And I’ll be back with breakfast.” 

Lena would have protested if she hadn’t been surviving on 20 hours of sleep in all for the entire week. Right now, despite the kiss, she is just feeling the grogginess and wants to continue to sleep until the cows come home. 

“Mmmkay. I’ll be waiting. Honey.” Lena drawled and her eyes closed again. 

Alex’s heart just warmed up with the different ways Lena calls her. She leaned down and kissed Lena on the eyelids and earned a contented curl upwards of Lena’s lips, as Lena burrowed deeper into her mountain blanket. 

Alex changed into her running gears and made her way out of her apartment, as she was on her fourth mile, it hits her that Lena had been sleeping over at her place for the past 3 weeks. It’s not exactly a panic, more of a revelation. She had cleared out 3 of her drawers, more than half of her wardrobe for Lena’s apparels. The kitchen countertop has now unofficially commandeered to be Lena’s work-from-home workstation. 

Home. That’s a beautiful word. She feels at home with Lena. Lena’s her home. Even on the more trying days where she returned to her apartment having come to a close shave with death fighting Fort Rozz escapee, even leaving Kara solar-flared, Lena had held her through all the truamas. Even when the latest encounter with Cadmus that sent Cyborg Superman sneering that even Alex’s father had seen the light and came to their side, trying to goad Alex, before escaping as Superman and Kara appeared together, coming to her defense. Lena had held her through the night as she stared into space, reliving the moments of her childhood where her father was not part of the adversary. Lena had broken into her heart and lived inside. 

Lena’s her home. 

She decided to cut short her run and changed course to Lena’s favourite bakery and coffee place. 

As she walked into her apartment. She saw that the bed was already empty, and she heard sounds of water running. She placed the baked goods and coffee on the counter top, and proceeded to plate the pastries. When she was done, she saw Lena came out of their bathroom, wearing one of Alex’s old university sweater, in her underwear, trying to dry her hair as she walked towards Alex, smiling, looking much better than when she came through the door last night, looking absolutely exhausted. 

“Hey.” Lena draped the towel over one of the chair, and came to encircle Alex’s waist, pulling Alex into a hug, she buried her nose into Alex’s shoulder and breathed in, and winced. 

“You stink. “ 

“What? I thought you love me sweating?”

“No. I love that I’m the one who makes you perspire.” 

Lena put a hand on Alex’s chest to stop Alex from trying to smother her. Lena was then distracted by the coffee, while Alex let her go and take off her tank top, and headed to the bathroom to wash up.   
Once she was done with her quick shower, she found Lena seated at the countertop’s high chair, still dressed the same, typing into her laptop. And Alex is superbly pleased at how domestic this scene is. 

Alex came up behind Lena and held her shoulder while placing a kiss on top of Lena’s slightly damp hair. Lena immediately relaxed and leaned backwards on Alex’s front. 

“Hey baby, “

“Yes darling” 

“Do you want to move in with me?” 

Alex was slightly nervous, they had not talked about this before. She waited in anticipation of Lena’s answer, hoping it’s a positive one. Then she noticed Lena’s slightly trembling, but it’s not exactly like she’s upset. She has yet to give Alex an answer. Alex turned her around, which Lena complied easily. She realised Lena’s is chuckling, silently. And Alex looked questioningly at Lena. 

Lena then pulled Alex in, by the front of her t-shirt, giving her a loud smacking kiss on Alex’s lips, and smiled her goofiest smile. “Yes of course, my darling. I’m about to forget what my apartment looks like anyways.” 

“Yay!” Alex stepped even closer, placing herself between Lena’s thighs and lifted Lena’s chin, kissing Lena reverently on her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, finally ended on her lips, licking along Lena’s lips and then deepening the tongue kiss. Alex then stroked along Lena’s thighs and placed her heels behind her waist, which Lena instantly tighten to hold Alex even closer. Alex then lifted Lena entire bodyweight which caused Lena to cling to Alex’s shoulders and break their kiss. 

“Hey! I have to work.” Lena protested half-heartedly, placing open-mouthed kisses along Alex’s jawline. 

“Ha! Later! Now, we celebrate.” Alex wasted no time in carrying Lena to their bed. (THEIRS! )


	8. baby baby baby... oh...

This is the first time Lena joined Alex, Kara and the gang at the Alien Bar. Rightly so, because Kara has been concealing her identity as Supergirl, or at least she thought she was doing a good job. Until the morning after that fateful game night, when she was supposed to have breakfast with Alex. 

So she turned up in the morning, right as she was about to knock and enter Alex’s place, she heard lust-filled moans and whimpers that sounded awfully like those of her best friend, she turned red-faced and thanking Rao she did not employ the use of her x-ray vision to spy, nor did she just flew into Alex’s apartment as she sometime does. 

She texted Alex to meet her in Noonans instead. Which Alex turned up, with Lena in tow, looking blissful and radiant, an hour later. Now, she does not need to even guess the reason why. At the breakfast, Lena looked sombrely at Kara and said

“Kara, I have something you need to know.” Lena looking utterly guilty. 

“Um.. okay? What is it? Why are you looking like that?”, Kara is a little nervous, given the general tone of the conversation. 

“Well..” Lena looked at the table instead. “ I know we are best friend, and telling you this probably meant you’ll never trust me again.” 

Kara’s forehead crinkle appeared, feeling totally befuddled. 

“I knew all along.” Lena simply said. 

“Huh? Know what?” Kara is even more confused. 

Alex couldn’t take it anymore, she has been trying to control her laughters, but she blew it. 

“She meant your secret identity, and her secret desire to bill you for the damages done to her elevator shaft’s ceiling. “ 

Kara face turned red. She narrowed her eyes at Lena, whom now covered her face with her hands, her shoulder trembling. Oh Shit!

“It’s because I’m a Luthor isn’t it?” 

Kara fumbled, 

“No Lena, it’s just for your safety, and I swear I was going to tell you soon, now that you and Alex are dating, you are family. It’s just.. just… just that I hadn’t found the right time to tell you yet, but it’s defnitely not because I don’t trust you. “ 

But Kara sensed something amiss, why is Alex laughing her way to the order counter. She pulled Lena’s hand off her face, and saw that her face turned red trying to hold the laughter threatening to come out. That’s when she realised, she can be truly who she is in front of Lena, her best friend, and perhaps, hopefully, future sister-in-law. 

Lena knew the gang like to hang out at the alien bar, and to be invite to join like they are one of them, out in the open, feels more significant to her than games night. And because it’s the first time she’s been initiated to the club, there was a lot of toasts and shots coming from James and Winn, half of which, was snatched up by Alex, to prevent her from getting drunk. Just slightly after midnight, Lena saw a new side of Alex.   
A happy flirty drunk Alex. Trying to pick her up with the cheesiest pick-up line. 

“On a scale of 1-10, you will be a 9, and I am the one you need.” 

“Huh… “ 

“If you are a triangle, you will be acute one.”

“Okay… That’s barely passable.” 

Alex pouted, and Lena leaned forward to wipe the pout off Alex’s face with a chaste kiss, which left Alex smiling goofily. 

“Oh… here’s another one. If I have a dollar everytime I think of you…” 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Uh huh…” 

“I will have a dollar. Because you never left my mind. “ 

“Oh… That was actually pretty good. “ 

Alex grin victoriously at the praise. “Really? So I picked you up."

“Yes Darling. And I think we should head home already. You’ve had quite enough. “ 

Looking around, the gang had mostly dispersed, Winn, James and J’onn had left half an hour ago. Leaving only Kara whom offered to help to fly them home, which was turned down by Lena, who really don’t like flying, unless it’s for flying to safety. 

She’d called for a cab to bring both of them home. Alex, though slightly loud and giggly, was just buzzed and capable of walking on her own wobbly. While on the cab, Alex rest her head on Lena’s shoulder, both of them now comfortable with the silence, while Alex is drawing intelligible symbols on Lena’s palm using her index finger. 

Once in the apartment, Lena placed her bag on the counter, and pulled Alex close by her waist, giving Alex a sweet kiss, and Alex, inhibition lowered by the alcohol, immediately deepens the kiss by licking into Lena’s mouth, and as they parted for air, Alex attached her lips onto Lena’s neck and started sucking and licking. Suddenly, she found Lena pulling away, still in a daze, she looked up into Lena’s eyes which only interpreted love. 

“Hey Love.” said a smiling Alex, who love love love to see such expression on her girlfriend’s face, especially if it’s because of her. 

“Hi darling. Are you feeling okay? Why don’t you go for a shower? I’ll make you a tea?”

“Okay! You are the best.” Alex swooned and rubbed her nose against Lena’s before letting go to gather her PJ for a quick shower. 

During the shower, Alex was thinking about how just a year ago, how she had proposed to Maggie, she hadn’t really thought much back to the pain since she got together with Lena. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she wants to move even further with Lena, and there’s something that keeps nagging at her thoughts that she needs to ask Lena. She defnitely don’t want it to be like the last time, like with Maggie. 

Alex exited the shower, drying her still damp hair, thoughtful looks in her eyes, cladded in tanktop and boyshorts, as she approached Lena, who’d changed into her MIT sweater, leggings, just chilling on the couch, reading a robotics magazine, Alex’s favorite moroccan mint tea sitting on the coffee table. Alex sat down beside Lena, putting Lena’s magazine away, and held her hands in her own, placing them in Alex’s laps. Then looks lovingly into Lena’s eyes, so mersmerizing, so full of affection, that she almost forgot her question. Lena noticed the tension in Alex’s body language and lifted one of her hand to stroke Alex’s cheek. 

“Yes darling?” 

“Uh… well… I know there could be better timing. I just want you to know that I love you so much, you make me feel so complete. But, I need to know this, because the last time it happened, it almost broke me….” 

On hearing these words, Lena’s hand that was on Alex’s cheek froze. Is this the part where Alex found that she was not over Maggie? But she just said she loves her. 

“Do you want a baby?” Alex finally asked the question and wait for the other shoe to drop. 

“What? Now? “ Realization dawned on Lena, and she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. 

“Wha…. No. Of course not. At least not now now. Unless you want to. But that’s not physically possible, given we are both.. you know… women. “ 

How cute is that? Her darling Alex. Oh how she loves Alex too. 

“yes babe. I will want to have kids some day down the road. Maybe in the future, given my own track record, following the Luthor past experience, I don’t know if I will be the best parent, but I’m sure your side of the family history will have much better chance.” 

At Lena’s answer, Alex beamed and pull Lena into her lap, straddling her. 

This is a load off her chest. At least she knows now, Lena and her is on the same page. 

It is not a hasty answer of Lena’s part too, she had understood from Alex why Maggie and her broke up, so she knows this topic is not far from her thoughts. Lena always wondered what her kid will be like, how she could be better parent than Lilian and Lionel could even be, being able to lavish her kids with love and attention instead of reprimandation and demands. Being friend with Kara, being lover of Alex, being immersed in this force that vows to protect and serve, it reinforce the belief in herself that she can transform the Luthor last name into a force for good. Alex makes her better, and she’d like to know what it’s like to have kids with Alex and whether they will be as close as Alex and Kara. Although they had not discussed this before, but she’d always known what her answer is going to be. 

Lena interlocked her fingers behind Alex’s head, placing her elbows on Alex’s shoulders. She leaned her forehead on Alex’s and said,

“This is not a spur of a moment thing, nor is it because it’s the alcohol talking. I want to have your baby some day, I know we haven’t talk about it, but I kinda always know. “ 

Overcame by her own emotions and the depth of Lena’s conviction, Alex closed the distance between their lips, murmuring,”Thanks Love, let’s make babies.” 

“I don’t know how you nearly became a doctor, I’m kinda sure that’s not how it works. “ Laughter bubbled in Lena’s chest. But her coherency are dwindled in more kisses as Alex kissed lower along her jawline, down to her neck before turning and pinning Lena on the couch, in the midst, pulled her sweatshirt off and throw it over the couch, as Alex kissed down her neck to suck on her alluring collarbone, as Lena wrapped her legs around the back of Alex’s thighs to pull her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is difficult to write, pardon me if it's not well done.   
> but what's done cannot be undone.   
> we Chinese has a saying 既来之，则安之.   
> meaning: come what may.


	9. Meeting the parent (Pt 1)

Lena came back home to their apartment from work, one day noticing that Alex is pacing to and fro, talking on the phone with a rigid look on her face. Her eyebrow raised slightly as she set her handbag on the counter, while walking into the kitchen to fill herself a cup of water to quench her thirst. 

Alex finally noticed her and walked up to her, intertwining their free hands, and kissed the back of Lena's hand. 

"Okay mom, we'll see you at Kara's tomorrow. Okay love you. Bye." 

Oh. Lena thought. 

Eliza had known about their relationship, given Alex's inability to stop gushing about how smart and brilliant Lena is and how gentle and sweet Lena is to her. But however, bogged down by her own teaching career and clashing schedules given Lena being CEO of 2 listed companies, the last Lena had seen Eliza was during the Daxamite's invasion. 

'Hey baby" 

"Hi darling. " 

Lena's heart melted whenever Alex calls her 'baby' like that, like she's the most precious thing, and she's believing in every single word of Alex. She put down the glass she was sipping on and placed her hand on the back of Alex's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss to express just how melty she feels. Which Alex eagerly participated by gently engaging her tongue to lick on Lena's lips, and Lena parted her lips in invitation for more. 

They had not the slightest idea how much time had past, and Lena found themselves on the couch, Alex's on her back , Lena's straddling Alex's laps, and her button-up top fully opened and Alex's hands roaming freely across Lena's torso, flicking open Lena's bra clasps that open from the front, and one of Alex's hand on Lena's ass squeezing, the other using her thumb and first finger to lightly pinch at Lena's nipple, bringing it to a state of erect. Lena released Alex's mouth for a gasp of heightened arousal while Alex did not stop the onslaught of her tongue, redirected it lower, until she is sucking on the other neglected nipple, while not relenting with her thumb, lightly scratching on her pebbled pink nipple. Lena sucked in a deep breath, arching her back to give Alex more access while grinding her centre against Alex's t-shirt covered rock-hard abs. 

Alex easily revert the position, and pinned Lena on the couch, now her hands roaming lower and as she reached Lena's waistband of her pants, she easily undo the button, revealing the top of Lena's lacy red underwear. Alex stop the administering of her tongue on Lena's nipple, and looked downwards, appreciatively, 

"God, you are so fucking hot! " 

At the sound of that, all strands of control Lena possessed flew out of the goddamn fucking windows, she swung one of her leg behind Alex's waist and pulled her closer, 

"Honey, don't just look, do something about it" Lena whispered into Alex's ears and started sucking on Alex's earlobe, her breathy sultry voice sent a jolt of current right through Alex's spine. 

Alex wasted no time in ridding Lena of her pants along with her underwear, with Lena fully in compliant by lifting her hips to aid Alex in doing so. Alex, fully satisfied with this outcome, eyed Lena with a lecherous grin, pupils fully blown and starting kissing Lena lower and lower on her soft stomach, fuck, she loves how soft Lena is, in contrast to her toned frame. Then continued her venture southwards, until her face is buried in the musky tangy scent. Alex found that she could never get enough of Lena, she led by flicking her tongue against Lena's clit, which caused Lena to bury her hands into Alex's short auburn hair, pulling her closer, as if that was even possible, she spreaded her thighs even further, and arched her hips higher into Alex's face, and let out an exceptionally loud obscene moan, which validates Alex's eager effort to satisfy her woman. Alex then maintained the pressure and motions on Lena's nub and started pushing in two of her fingers into Lena's opening, stroking upwards rhythmically, until she found Lena's hips started moving erratically and her thighs started to squeeze her slightly, and her breathing became more and more quickened, the fingers in her hair, pulled slightly, Alex continued her unrelenting effort, until Lena tensed up and a moment later, she relaxed into a pile, with her eyes blissfully closed, fingers slowly languidly stroking Alex's scalp. 

Alex then moved up, covering Lena's body with her own but leaning her weight into her elbow, which now by Lena's head. Alex is staring at the face of her lover, while Lena possessively pulled Alex fully onto her by Alex's butt. After a short moment of being enveloped in the scent of Alex's grassy perfume and Lena's sweat and arousal, Lena finally recovered and green eyes met hazel ones, looking at her adoringly. 

"Hi darling" Lena drawled. 

"Hi back, my pillow princess." Alex replied with a smirk, which earned her a hard squeeze of her butt. 

"Is this what it is? Names calling? I wonder who was it I woke up this morning with my tongue in her pussy begging me with 'More Lena, please'?"

Lena narrowed her eyes teasingly. 

Which got Alex's blushing, all the way from her ears to the top of her chest, looking away. 

"Oh, by the way, you were on the phone with your mom earlier? Is Eliza's coming?" 

That change of topic got Alex stiffening slightly. Lena knows that Alex's relationship has been improving, though the way she's been brought up still has a certain effect on Alex. 

"Yeah, she's got a seminar which she was invited to speak at the National City University, so she's gonna be in town for a few days, she wants to meet for dinner at Kara's tomorrow. " 

Lena knows that Alex misses her mom too, given that it's been months since they've seen each others. Lena didn't want to intrude on the personal time of Alex, Kara and Eliza. 

"Oh okay. Enjoy your dinner. I'll probably work late to prepare for my business trip next weekend in L-Corp then. " 

Alex's eyebrow rose as Lena said that. 

"No. Baby. Mom wants to have dinner with us. You are included. " 

"Oh. " Lena's mind started panicking. Shit! She hasn't had any experiences in meeting any significant others' parents ever before, even Jack, who was an orphan, so there were any parental meetings involved. 

Alex can sensed the restlessness in Lena, that she quickly reassured Lena by stroking Lena's cheek, 

"Hey, hey honey. Only if you want to, if you don't want to, I can just let her know that you are busy.... " 

"No no. I'd love to. It's just that... You see.. I'd never... " 

Alex stared at Lena's emerald eyes dotingly, and waited for Lena to finish her sentence. 

"Erm. Well, I'd never met any of my partner's parents before, and given my family's history, I'm not so sure Eliza will be so pleased to meet me. " 

Lena said carefully, which brought so much feelings to Alex's heart. Feelings of how Lena to everyone else, seems so put together, but her own insecurities still come into play sometimes when Alex least expected it. 

She placed her hand over Lena's heart, said, 

"My love, you are not your name, my mom knows that, she has been telling me to bring you to Midvale for vacation, but I know how busy both of us are. And to be clear, you are not meeting her as Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and Catco, you are meeting her as Lena, my beloved girlfriend. You have nothing to prove to my mom. "

"Okay. " Lena is still slightly jittery about meeting Eliza, but Alex's reassurance made her much less worried. 

"So, what do you say if we order in and eat dinner in bed?" 

"Oh. Dessert after? " the innuendo not lost on Alex as she pulled Lena up as she stood and pulled her into the bathroom. Lena, am really glad that their bathroom is really spacious for their extracurricular activities.


	10. Meet the parent (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd procrastinated a lot to write this chapter, sorry for the wait. hope it's okay for you.

Lena is feeling all the nervousness. Although she got to know from Alex that Eliza had been asking to meet her in person, but the fact that this is the first time meeting any significant others keeps eating at her. After all, the last time they had met, the entire National City was under siege, and their encounter had been brief enough that it wasn’t anything notable.

Her uneasiness must have been really obvious, as Alex extended one of her hand, to intertwine with hers on her lap, while they are driving to Kara’s place. Alex then pulled their hands and kissed Lena’s knuckles, as a show of reassurance, and this gesture warms her heart. Nobody, before Alex, has ever treated her so delicately, and be so sensitive to her emotions before.

“Baby, don’t worry. You are gonna be great with my mom. “

“Really darling? You are not sugarcoating your words, are you?” Lena asked, with a hint of insecurities. Okay, a truckload of insecurities actually.

“Of course, dear. I would never. I know I haven’t been very close with my mom, but that’s between her and I, we are doing better. But, trust me, she has the biggest heart, not that you have done anything to require that, what I meant to say is, she will be happy that I’m happy. And I’m extremely happy with you, I’m ecstatic babe. “

Lena rolled her eyes at Alex’s ramblings cheekily,

“Yes love, I get it. “

“Okay.”

They arrived at Kara’s loft, and Alex squeezed her hands firmly before the door was opened by Kara. Both of them were greeted by Kara’s warm hugs as they stepped into the loft. Lena’s eyes met the oldest Danvers woman, who looked slightly amused and so very warm, definitely a look she could never imagine on Lillian, not even in a million years. She stepped closer.

“Hi, Doctor Danvers, pleasure to meet you. We haven’t met formally.”

Lena tried her best to muster all ounces of courage in herself to appear not as shaky as she feels, she stretched her hand out for a handshake, because, that’s the default settings for Lena Luthor.

“Oh, not the Doctor Danvers BS, anyone who sleeps with my daughter gets to call me just Eliza please.”

Eliza eyed her outstretched hand, ignored it and pulled Lena into a tight familial hug, before extending the same to Alex. Lena’s face turned beet red, Alex’s expression looked scandalised. Kara was left by the side chuckling at the three of them.

“Mom…!!!”

“What? Can’t take a joke? Serves you right for taking so long to bring your girlfriend to see me. “

Eliza wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Lena still standing ramrod straight, until Eliza brushed her hand on her cheek,

“Come on sweetie, help me in the kitchen? God knows the 2 neanderthals I raised are completely useless in the kitchen, except her, Kara’s gift with Thanksgiving turkeys. “

  
Eliza then linked her arm with Lena, pulling her into the kitchen. Lena, with a helpless look tossed back at Alex, who responded with amused shrug. Damn. Luckily, her years of living alone, and her quest for excellence led to a 3 months course at Le Cordon Bleu, in between college, she’s not entirely hopeless in the kitchen.

Working alongside Eliza, after she’d given instructions to Lena, she realised things were mostly prepared, except just to tie up abit of loose ends before the food goes into the oven. So, she went to work quietly, after 10 minutes of awkward silence, Eliza cleared her throat. Lena looked up quizzically, amidst slicing her vegetables.

“Lena, take care of my Alex’s heart, please. “

Lena stopped her movement, laid down the knife, and turned towards Eliza,

“Of course, Eliza, I’d never knowingly hurt Alex, she always takes such good care of others, and I only hope I can do the same for her. “

Eliza looked at Lena, openness in her eyes, smiled sadly, sighed.

“You know, sometimes I wish I could turned back time, to when Kara just came to live with us, and instead of forcing all the responsibilities on Alex, blaming her, I wish I could do it differently, letting her know that I love them all the same, sparing her the constant heartaches of being the lesser sibling growing up. “

Lena, moved closer, and hugged Eliza’s shoulders lightly,

“Oh, I don’t know where the emotions came from. Must be the onions. “

Eliza stepped back slightly embarrassed, knowing there’s no onions to be cut, Lena nodded.

Meanwhile, unbeknowst to them, Alex and Kara was standing at the other side of the breakfast counter, heard the conversation, and eyes flushed red.

The dinner went on comfortably for the rest of the night, with Eliza geeking with Lena about the newest L-Corp initiatives to aid the Alien community obtain cheaper healthcare from legitimate clinics. Both the Danvers Sisters were extremely pleased to see that Eliza and Lena got along so well.

After the dinner, as Alex and Lena was preparing to leave, bidding their good byes to Eliza, Eliza whispered something to Lena, which left Lena red-eyed, nodding. Alex was alarmed, Uh Oh. Looking at their interaction tonight, she’d thought it went really smoothly, did she misinterpreted things?

As they were waiting for the lift to go down, Lena, pulled Alex into a tight embrace and buried her face into Alex’s shoulders, full on sobbing now. Alex froze, pulling Lena even tighter towards herself, stroking her hair, her back. Until the lift arrived at their floor, Lena raised her face from Alex’s shoulder, Oh Shit, How does one look so gorgeous even amidst red nose and tears tracks and slightly smudged mascara?

“Baby, are you alright? What did Mom said to you?”

“Oh no no. It’s all me. She just told me she’s glad I came to dinner tonight, and welcome to the family.”

Family, something that most people takes for granted.  
But to Lena, it had meant expectations, twisted ideologies, cold, assassinations, cold-blooded murders, public enemies.

Now, with Alex, and her family, it has taken on a whole new meaning.

Now, she, Lena Luthor, is part of this family.


	11. Happy ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. And I'm deeply touched by all the comments telling me to continue this story. Because AgentCorp is my good place. I mean, I've lost touch with writing, a bit. And it feels a tad choppy. But it has to be done, I had the time and mood tonight. So here goes...

It's utterly surreal how Lena and Alex had progressed so far. How perfectly they came together, helping each other through different ordeals, learning more about each others and also about themselves.

Lena had learnt that Alex likes to be perceived as badass, which she is, undoubtably, but she also cares deeply about the people around her. How she devours medical and sci-fi dramas and couldn't stop her commenting on the inaccuracies of it all. How she's fundamentally just a gigantic cuddle monster, and she simply could not keep her hands off Lena even if she tries.

Lena never thought she could have someone to fit into her life, and for her to fit into Alex's life like they do. This revelation keeps her waking up smiling into the neck of Alex all the time, as they so often found themselves, Lena spooning Alex.

Of late, Lena has a thought, she wants to propose. She wants a life together, with vows. A part of her past kept gnawing at her insides though. Given the family histories, and the fact that if they make this decision, it will be the union of 2 families, not that she has much of those left anyways, but her insecurities brought her subconsciously back to where Lilian is the one who caused Alex to really lose her father, she wonders if it will be the reason Alex says No.

She has a work trip that brought her to Japan for a merger meeting with a local company. This is a 2 weeks long trip that coincides with Alex's training of new batch of recruits at the DEO as the chief trainer. This leaves them with no more than daily texts messages as the 16 hours time difference catches them unable to talk in real time. She misses Alex dearly and it seems like the longest 2 weeks she has to go through.

She knew through texts from Alex that the day of her returns will be the last day of Alex's training, so she will probably be home and sleeping off the jet lag, until Alex comes home late at night.

While she was sleeping, she faintly heard the beeping of the biometric keypad followed by soft pattering of footsteps, but her drowsiness got the better of her. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of a body cuddling up behind her, oh. Her beloved.

Lena stirred, turned around and slipped her hand around the much missed lover of hers, snuggling her nose into the neck of Alex, and took a deep breath.

"Um... you smell so good, darling. "

Alex chuckled, slipping one hand around Lena and rested on her butt, squeezing lightly, another hand around the back of her head, holding her even closer.

"Well, I figured you won't appreciate me coming home smelling like sweat and gunpowder, so I bathed at the DEO already. "

Lena raised her head, her eyes fluttered opened to take in the sight of her freshly showered lover, slipping one hand to caress the cheek of Alex, full of adoration.

"Baby, I missed you so much. "

"I know, and we didn't get to talk at all. I missed you too. So I might have channelled the agony into the training, so now the new trainees probably has some godawful nicknames for me. "

Lena snorted. "Then you probably get to retain your badassery reputation. "

"Ya Ya... " Alex smiled, before pecking at Lena's lips teasingly, which brought back memories of the longing nights they spent alone, and the kisses escalated to a much more steamy, open-mouthed kisses, which left them wanting more, soft whimpers and moans followed by hands moving all over each others, as though trying to overcompensate for the lost time.

After 10 minutes of intense making out leaving both of them cheeks flushed, both of them just in their undies, Lena pulled away slightly. Sensing her distraction, Alex's brows furrowed, searching Lena's eyes.

"Babe, are you tired still? I'm sorry if it's too much, I just missed you so much. "

Lips landed on Alex's again, this time more controlled. And Lena pulled back again.

"No honey. You are not too much, never. " Lena smiled lovingly at Alex, before continuing. "It's just that time away from you, made me realised something... "

Alex looked curiously at Lena, subconsciously tapping her fingers on Lena's bare back, willing her to continue.

"I know that I'm yours, and you are mine. And there's no one else that has ever made me felt so coyingly happy and complete. I love you so much my heart aches sometimes. "

By now, tears were in Alex's eyes threatening to fall, and Lena scrambled out of bed to walk over to her unpacked luggage, pulling out a blue velvet box, before hurrying back to the bed, Alex moved to the edge of the bed, and Lena knelt between Alex's legs, while Alex rested her elbow on Lena's shoulder, resting her forehead on Lena's.

"So, what do you say? Erm. Wanna make it official? "

Lena had never done this before, and her insecurities are flaring. She played it off by being casual, which Alex saw through.

"Yes baby. Will you be my wife? " Alex smiled through tears that are streaking down her cheeks, as she reached into the bedside table, opening the black velvet ringbox, exposing a ring with a single emerald that looks strikingly like Lena's eyes.

Eyebrows raised, eyes widen. She looked into Alex's eyes and nodded. Which Alex followed by taking her right hand, slipping the ring onto her ring finger, and complete the action by kissing her knuckles and then pecking her lips, all the while her face looking amused and utterly blissful.

Lena surged forward, and deepens the kiss and rolled onto the bed, shedding away the rest of their clothes and kisses all the jittery feelings away, she has a wife now.

\-----------

"You, Alexandra Danvers, you beat me to my own proposal. "

She suddenly remembered after 3 orgasms later, she narrowed her eyes at her lover, whose head rested on her chest now, blowing air at her nipple to elicit some sort of response. She held up her hand, looking at her new ring, she suddenly stirred, reaching beyond the bed, hunched over the floor leaving a pouty Alex who suddenly lost her cuddle pillow.

"Wifey, where are you going? " Alex whined.

(No response)

A few seconds later, Lena tumbled back into bed, holding her forgotten ring box.

"Here. " she took out the ring, she held up Alex right hand. "Alex Danvers, Will you be my happy ever after?"

Alex was grinning from ear to ear, "yes. Always yes. I love you. Lena Kieran Luthor."


	12. I miss you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena went away for work trip and came back .  
> #domesticagentcorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever. It's extremely humbling, because I set out writing because I love the idea of AgentCorp. Not that I'd expected anyone to read, or look forward to more. But getting comments appearing in my inbox certainly renewed my enthusiasm. Bear with me, this is a filler chapter, as with my other chapters TBH. But I do have a few ideas I'd like to explore, if you would like to continue this journey with me. 
> 
> *all works un-betaed so all mistakes are mine to own.

Lena was awaken by the sound of pots and pans and she groaned. Pulling a pillow over her ears, she was hellbent on ignoring the din and continuing her slumber. 

For the past 1 week, LCorp had been keeping her on her toes, because of the new expansion plan into the Asia Pacific market and aiding in expansion of LCorp Northeast with her beloved friend cum former CFO, Sam, who is settling in nicely with her daughter. 

She just flew in back late last night and slide right into bed after a very brief shower, behind her fiancee, who was already lightly snoring, though Alex will most definitely deny doing so. She fell asleep almost instantly, breathing in the familiar scent of the love-of-her-life, right before she fell asleep, she just thought of the quote about how home is not a place, but a person you go back to, or the likes of it. And Alex, Alex just snuggled backwards into Lena's and pulled her arms tighter around her and mumbled intelligibly about how Lena is a snack, and she wants to eat her up. 

Well, back to the present, Lena fell back into her sleep easily until she suddenly felt something nibbling her lips. Irritatedly, she tried to wake up to see who had the nerve to wake her up, because she is really desperately in need of more snooze time, but the mind is willing but the flesh is weak, she continue to sleep through the mild irritation, until, she started feeling hands sliding underneath her sleep shirt, or basically just Alex's old DEO t-shirt. 

Then she caught a whiff of pancake, maple syrup and bacon. She blinked open 1 eye, and saw her lover's face as Alex pulled back. Smiling sheepishly at her, her hands already one on Lena's chest, and the other stroking her bare back, the sleep shirt rode high up at her neck. 

Lena grabbed hold of the back of Alex's neck, sliding one of her hand through Alex new haircut, grazing the pad of her fingers at the newly buzzed undercut at the side of Alex's head. Then gently pulled Alex invitingly to continue whatever kissing Alex was doing earlier, sliding her tongue across Alex's lips, and drawing in her lower lips to lightly sick on it. Hearing the slight whimper of neediness, Alex grabbed hold of Lena's thigh to wrap around herself in order to close the distance. And she moved her target lower, to lick and suck lower along Lena's jawline, down to the column of her neck. 

"Oh god, baby, you are so hot... "   
Alex mumbled as she continued nibbling on Lena's neck. Lena just felt like jelly, being loved and doted on, and woken up in the best way. 

"Ummm... really? Is that why you woke me up? To have sex with me? " Lena sighed languidly, twirled her fingers teasingly into Alex's longer hair as Alex started kissing even lower, tracing wide and teasing strokes on her areola. 

Alex paused her movement, pushed herself up, and Lena can see her biceps exerting strengths, muscles tightening and honestly, it's driving her nuts, besides Alex's abs, and her butt, ranking number 3 are Alex's biceps that she's absolutely obsessed with. 

Alex's sheepish grin is back. 

"Okay, I totally meant to just wake you up to have lunch with breakfast food, because it's way past breakfast time, but as I look at your cute face while you were sleeping, I just could not help myself, " then she lowered herself her elbow, tucking a few strands of wayward hair behind Lena's ears, started to peck Lena's slightly smirking lips with quick succession of every word "because. You. Are. Just. Fucking. Gorgeous. And. I. Missed. My. Fiancee. " 

And Lena started giggling with each additional kisses, because how can anyone be so seductive, so loving, and so dorky all at the same time. Lena pulled Alex by her ears lightly to stop the kissing and gazed into Alex's eyes lovingly, 

"Oh darling, I love you. And I'd love to carry on whatever we were doing, but my tummy is rumbling now. I'm hungry. Any chance we can bring this forward to after the breakfast or lunch? " Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. 

And she was surprised as Alex quickly jumped out of the bed and scooped her up bridal style, to carry her towards the dining table. And then setting her down with a flourish. 

"Sure babe, now you eat, " Alex said with a smirk, and a raised eyebrow, "later, my turn to eat... " 

"Oh man..... you are such a dork. " 

"Really? But you love me being a dork. " Alex said with a fake pout, as she sat down beside Lena, pushing the plate of pancake and bacon to Lena's front. 

"Yes, I do. I really do. " Lena snickered.


	13. One of them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind patience. I'm back. Hoping i'll be able to update more regularly.   
> Nights y'alls...

Lena strode into DEO, she hardly make the trip down to the DEO herself. Because, usually Alex is the one to go to LCorp to look for her, be it for their lunch date, or to make sure Lena don't work too late, to bring her home. And even if she did, she was always needed for her professional knowledge to help with some crises at hand, so, very much professional. But today, she was forced to leave work early by her 2 very competent subordinates, Jess and Eve, mostly due to the fact that she'd been working late every single day since the week started, and they'd finally wrapped up a major deal, so they can definitely afford the time off. 

Well, the adrenaline of the deal closed is very exciting, as it accelerates one of the cause very close to her heart. So Lena didn't feel like heading home yet. So, her turn to go to the DEO to grab lunch with Alex, as a surprise. 

As she strode into the DEO, with a excitable smile on her face, some of the other agents were slightly taken aback. They knew who she is, Lena Luthor, fiancee of their fiercely stoic director, Alex Danvers, but they hadn't see her this relaxed before. 

And in the DEO, no one will gossip about Alex, ever, because she has a super-hearing sister. Yes, they all know, because they are highly trained field agents who are quick-thinking and exceptionally perceptive. But the silent agreement is to not mention a single thing about their knowledge, because Supergirl is their comrade. 

It has been a rather peaceful day at the DEO, so some of the newer agents are just going about their routine surveilance duty and some others going to their training sessions with guest trainer, Vasquez, from desert base. 

And Alex stood at the main control podium in the centre of the room, just looking out for suspicious activities. Then, she heard the clicking of heels and looked up, right at her soon-to-be wife, her stoic expression immediately changed to that of a smitten puppy, and all the newer agents' eyes nearly bulged out. Who knew their director had such a soft side to her? 

Lena walked straight towards Alex and Alex stretched out her hand towards Lena, who took her hands and slided easily into a hug greet. One where their director's eyes closed, and lean into the hug, wrapping her hands smoothly along Lena's side and behind, to hold her waist. As though the last time they saw each other was last month, when in fact it was just this morning. 

Vasquez saw the transition in Alex, and rolled their eyes, thinking : Urgh, these two sappy love birds, then continue getting on with their training sessions.

"Hey baby, are you checking on me?" 

Alex teased, of course she knows Lena has full trust in her, but can't help making fun. 

"Well, of course, have you seen how hot my wife is? Even when she's just breathing." 

Lena drawled, bodily still held closely by Alex, her fingers flicking the imaginary dust from Alex's shoulder. Before shifting her line of sight to focus on the hazel of Alex's eyes. Gosh, her fiancee's eyes are so pretty. 

And with Lena looking at Alex that way, Alex simply couldn't resist kissing Lena. She lifted Lena's chin, and dipped her own to capture Lena's lips with her own. And dang, how did they manage to make simple kiss so electrifying even after they had been dating and now engaged. Just as the both of them were about to lost all sense of appropriateness, Alex heard an exceptionally loud clearing of throat. Oops. 

She pulled back and looked towards the source, Vazquez, whom narrowed a glare at Alex, and all the wide-eyed new agents. Uh oh... 

Her ears immediately turned red, pulled back sheepishly further at Lena, whom now sports a perpetual smirk, and she pulled Lena towards her personal office, mouthing a 'sorry' towards the group. Both of them didn't leave until a lot later, and when they did, there appears to be a splatter of freshly formed bruises on the necks of them both, common name: hickeys. And also the dorkiest smile on their director's face. 

No one dared to knock on the director's door unless absolutely required. 

They knew, by extension, Lena Luthor is one of their jurisdiction of protection. Because they always look out for one another, and if anyone puts that kind of smile on their director's face. She is definitely one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?  
> let me know what you want to see?  
> I might not be able to do justice to it, but imma try..


End file.
